Surfaces that can be laser printed, written upon and easily erased have become popular replacements, or supplements, to chalkboards. These synthetic surfaces, often referred to as “white boards,” are inexpensive to produce and are light in weight, making them easy to install in numerous locations. Typically, an erasable marker is used in conjunction with these boards allowing the writing to be removed with a dry eraser (i.e., a “dry-erase board”). The surfaces are white and typically are composed of, for example, melamine. They provide good contrast with dark colored markers and are usually easy to erase, when the writing is removed soon after application. However, currently available white board materials cannot generally be printed on after the coating has been applied.
Despite advances in white board manufacture, a need exists for the application of dry-erase properties to thinner, flexible substrates such as paper webs and/or films.